Life is Short
by The Corrupted Mind of Emmaline
Summary: Ginny died, leaving Harry with twin boys to take care of. When he tires of the world going after him for being the savior, he leaves for the muggle world with the 3-year-old boys. Now, 7 years later, he accepts a job at Hogwarts. What will happen now?
1. Death

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only; I make no money from this story. Any similarities this story has to anyone else's stories are merely coincidental, and are in no way intended. **

**Chapter 1:**

Harry looked towards the coffins, bowing his head slightly. He sighed into the microphone in front of him. "They were all good people," he began. "People who died too young. Remus wasn't given the chance to raise his own child. Tonks wasn't given the time to see her baby's first birthday. And Ginny… she led a wonderful life. She was a mother for three years before it happened. Three years she loved with all her being. She once told me that she wouldn't trade her life with her children for anything." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"If they were here today, they wouldn't be able to stand all these sad faces. Remus would give out chocolate," he paused, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Tonks would tell everyone to get on with their lives. To live, and strive for what she couldn't have. And Ginny, she would knock some sense into us. Probably even hex me." he said fondly. He felt the lump in his throat growing with each word, he could hardly breathe now.

He looked up, into the crowd of familiar faces. Sirius was hiding his face, but Harry knew he was mourning his lost friend, the last true friend of the marauder era besides Sirius himself. Hermione was full-out crying in Ron's arms. Ron himself was trying to put up the tough-man persona, but Harry could see he was ready to burst any moment now. The rest of the Weasley family was sober, exempting Molly, whom was crying in her husband's arms. Harry finally dared himself to look to the children. Andromeda was holding Teddy, Remus and Tonks's child. Teddy himself was sleeping, not knowing his parents were gone now, never to hold him again. The twins, Harry and Ginny's children, stared at their father from their seats next to Andromeda, wondering what was happening.

Harry blinked back the oncoming wave of emotions. "Remus is an example of how this world needs to change. If the world were to change their bias views, maybe others could live their lives better. Remus wasn't able to live life to its fullest… all because some prejudice against werewolves." he said, gulping back tears. "Tonks was there for him, just as so few were. All of us could learn from their example. Remus was a wonderful man, ask anyone taught by him, or a friend, or even an acquaintance of his. They would all tell you the same thing: Remus did not live as a werewolf. He lived as a man.

"Tonks, the joking and clumsy Metamorphmagus. She hated seeing her friends and family upset. She would even go as far as purposely tripping to get a laugh or smile from someone upset at the time… Not many people knew her for who she really was, but those who did were blessed to do so. She was truly someone different, in a good way." he paused again, swallowing thickly.

"Ginny, my wife, was always understanding. She joked around whenever she could, if only to help the tense feelings during the war. She taught me that love wasn't just a word, but a feeling deeper than I ever imagined." On this pause, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"They hated seeing us upset, they would all hate seeing us cry over them like this. They would tell us not to cry, not to get upset, to focus on everything good about them, and to remember them alive, not dead." he said, closing his eyes. "But, it's easier said than done." he murmured to himself.

---

The crowd left one by one. Some staring at Harry as he walked to where the coffins lay. He placed a white rose in each, bowing his head in respect. He couldn't bare this anymore. He didn't want to see the tears cried in mourning anymore, yet he couldn't get away from them. He was absorbed in his thoughts, when Andromeda walked up to him.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" Harry replied stiffly.

"They wanted you to be his godfather," Andromeda stated. She didn't explain, and Harry didn't ask her to. He knew to whom she was referring. Remus and Tonks wanted him to be Teddy's godfather. Something he didn't think he could handle at the moment. It hadn't been long since the war. Panic was everywhere, regardless of the light side winning. People didn't know what to do first, and the Ministry of Magic wasn't even close to being organized yet. Harry knew he had much to do for the Wizarding World, but he wouldn't be able to help as much as the people wanted him to; expected him to.

He had two three-year-olds to watch over, and a godson as well. Andromeda will have to have help, since her husband's death made her lose most of her income. He had enough money to help, but he didn't have enough to keep him living with no job until the end of his own life. He was donating most of his money, and now that he had to raise two children and a godson with only that as income, he needed more money.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, "It would be an honor," he stated.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to handle, but you need to move on," Andromeda said.

Harry looked into her eyes, "This should be harder for you. I just lost one person, you lost two."

Andromeda sighed, "I lost my daughter and her husband, yes, but I was given a gift from them. The gift I hold in my arms," she stated, looking to Teddy. "And you've been given two gifts of your own."

Harry looked to the ground, finally letting a tear escape, "Yeah, I guess I have."

---

Seven years later:

"Rose, stop that!" Hermione yelled, readjusting the baby on her hip.

Rose looked at her guiltily, "But, they started it!" she said, pointing to the twin boys.

Hermione groaned, "I don't care who started it!" she said, "But I'm finishing it!"

"But mom-"

"No, Rose, your in time-out. James, you too!"

James's eyes widened, "But what about Daniel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know for a fact Daniel had nothing to do with it!"

"But, Aunt Hermione-""No buts, James, you heard me!" Hermione stated, pointing with her free hand to the corner. "You both are to choose a corner and stand there!"

Groaning, the two children went to their corners. Daniel looked up at Hermione, "I'm sorry," he said sadly, looking away from the woman.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Daniel, you know you didn't do anything, why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I deserve to be punished too, I didn't stop the fight."

Hermione blinked, then smiled widely, "Daniel, if you weren't your father's son I'd worry about you." She walked back to the kitchen, gesturing for the boy to follow her. He obliged, looking around the room curiously. "Did I ever tell you about your dad's hero-complex?"

Daniel shook his head, sitting at the table while Hermione sat her son, Hugo, down in his high-chair. She placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder, "Your father is one of a kind. He used to get us into all kinds of trouble at school," she said.

Daniel's eyes widened, "Dad?"

Hermione nodded, walking back over to the dishes. "Yes, Harry was always wanting to save something or another. He didn't care what it was. He used to blame himself if someone got hurt, regardless if he could stop it or not."

Daniel smiled, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Mr. Boring?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at the nickname, "Yep, Mr. Boring himself!"

"But he wouldn't have gotten in trouble, he's too… well boring for trouble!" he said, convinced of this.

Hermione laughed, "He just seems like it now. He used to be more… adventurous!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I have my doubts."

"You may, but I saw him with my own eyes." she said confidently.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the next room, then two shouts, "ROSE!" one said, while the other accused, "JAMES!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Those two will never stop, will they?" she muttered.

Daniel shook his head, "Not until the house is destroyed."

The front door opened, "All right you guys, what did you do this time?" Harry asked, stepping inside and looking at the two children that met him.

"We didn't do anything!" James stated.

"Now, that would be something to see!" Harry exclaimed. "I must be in the wrong home, my child would never be innocent like this!"

"Dad!" James said, "I'm too old for that!"

Harry ruffled his hair, "Yeah, I guess you are," he stated, a sad smile on his lips.

"Dad!" James whined, pushing his father's hand away from his hair, "Stop it!"

Harry sighed, "Hermione?" he called, walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry, I was just telling Daniel about your rambunctious streak." she said casually.

Harry groaned, "You're trying to corrupt the good child?" he asked accusingly.

Hermione smirked, "Yep, and soon my work will be done!" she said evilly.

Daniel got up from his seat, and proceeded to run up and hug his father, "Don't worry, Dad, I know she's joking. You're too boring for that!"

Harry laughed, and glared at Hermoine half-heartedly, "There's a lamp broken in there," he said, gesturing to the living room.

"I know, the second today," she said fondly.

Harry groaned, "Not again," he said.

"Hey, it's your house, not mine. I'm not responsible for any damages done to it."

"Oh, right, I forgot about the disclaimer." he stated. "Daniel, why don't you go talk some sense into your brother and Rose for me?"

Daniel nodded and let go of his dad, "Okay!" he said, running to the next room.

Harry practically fell into a chair at the kitchen table. "Tough day?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was practically run over by the kids when they left school." he said. Working at a clinic near the school was always a bother when school let out. Kids were running around practically everywhere.

"You know, you as a doctor somehow doesn't fit what I thought you would be."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "Hermione, how many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"As many times as it takes," she said. "People miss you, and Hogwarts is hiring right now! Your own children don't even know you yet! When they get their letters, what will you do? They're going to turn eleven, and there's no way they won't notice something! You've been hiding everything from them, Harry, and it's not right! Daniel thinks you're the most boring person alive, and James thinks you love work more than him!"

"Hermione, you know why I don't want to go back!" Harry said, annoyed she brought up his fear once again. "I.."

"Don't want your children to have to go through what you did." Hermione finished for him, "I know, Harry. You don't think my own children won't be asked if they know you?" she asked.

"I know, I just don't want them to go through that!" Harry replied.

"But you can be there with them! If you just become the defense teacher, you'll be able to look over them! Plus, I'll be there." she added.

Harry gaped, "What?"

"I took up Minerva on her offer," she stated.

"When?"

"Last week," she admitted.

"But, Hermione, what about-"

"Ron?" she finished for him, "He knows. He wanted me to be able to oversee our daughter when he couldn't."

Harry sighed, taking in what she just said. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you just go back to Hogwarts, after all that happened?"

Hermione's eyes softened, "We look at it as a new beginning. Ron misses you, Harry, the real you. The you that wouldn't hide as a muggle for the rest of his life! We both do. Rose knows, Harry, and she's turning out all right."

Harry sighed, "How did you tell her, Herm? How'd you gain the courage to tell her that everything she once thought was a lie?"

Hermione smiled, "By thinking about how I learned myself. And ice cream helped as well." she added.

Harry gave her a smile, "Hermione Granger, were you bribing your own child?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like she will ever hold it against me!"

Harry laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day you would do something so cruel!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you're exaggerating! What about the time I hit Draco Malfoy?"

Harry blinked at her, "What happened to the good; no rule-breaking Hermione?" he asked, shaking his head.

Hermione hit him playfully, "She grew up, married Ron, and had two kids."

Harry laughed, "I still remember the day you said you would never marry him!"

"Yeah, times change," she stated. "Harry," she began, searching for words. "It's been seven years…"

"No," he said, knowing what she was going to say. "I'm not going to."

"She would have wanted you to find someone else, you know that! If she was here she would-"

"But she's not here! If she was I wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"But Harry, you've done nothing but staying here or going to work for the last SEVEN years!"

"I've gone out with you and Ron!" Harry defended.

"Oh, yes, the annual grand adventure out of the house, I'd forgotten!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Oh, and your children were lovely when we went out."

"That's not fair Hermione, I have two kids-"

"I do too." Hermione interrupted, "But I still go out by myself sometimes."

"I can't help it, Hermione, I don't have another person to watch them in case you've forgotten!"

"That's crap Harry, and you know it! Ron and I would have watched them!"

"But I barely get to be with them…" Harry said quietly. "What if they start thinking I don't like them or something?"

"You know that won't happen, Harry."

"I would've thought of it like that."

"But you didn't have the life they have."

Harry pushed a hand through his hair, "My life is just falling apart Herm."

"No, its not Harry-"

"Hermione, please, just listen. Ever since Ginny died, I've had to go straight into work. Teddy has been with Andromeda, but she's getting sick, and we both know she can't handle him much longer. At the same time, James has been getting more troublesome because I've never had time enough to discipline him. It's almost a gift from some higher power that Daniel turned out differently! I'm a doctor Hermione, a muggle doctor! I raised my own kids in the muggle world, Herm! They think it's okay too, because they don't know any better…"

"Magic would have helped, if even a little, you know." Hermione said.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "magic would have caused more problems. Magic is always causing problems!"

Hermione sighed, "I know it causes problems, but Minerva's promised triple the amount of money you currently earn! You can't argue with that!" Harry closed his eyes as the sound of something crashing in the living room interrupted his train of thought. "We should go get that." he announced, getting up from his seat.

"No, Harry!" Hermione said, "I don't care if Hell's froze over, we're going to finish this conversation!"

"We left them around a broken lamp, I can only imagine what's to happen next!" Harry said, heading into the living room.

Hermione groaned, "You know I already placed charms on everything, it's not like they're about to get hurt!" Hermione said, placing herself in front of the hall that led to the next room.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and thought things through. Five minutes later, he growled, "You win, Hermione, okay? Can I go now?"

Hermione smiled and moved aside, "Yes, you may. Just get the talk over with, then we'll settle everything else!"

Harry frowned at her, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay."

---

**A/N: What do you think of the story so far? This story was inspired by "She Didn't Have Time" by Terri Clark.  
**


	2. Magic is Real?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only; I make no money from this story. Any similarities this story has to anyone else's stories are merely coincidental, and are in no way intended.**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry smiled sadly as he watched James and Daniel sleep. He hadn't told them about the magical world yet, and he was already dreading the conversation. Every time he thought about their reactions, his procrastination would further. Daniel might understand, but as he was only ten, Harry didn't think the more mature of the two siblings would react kindly to the new information. James, on the other hand, was more predictable. Harry anticipated more than a couple of broken lamps at the rampage that was sure to happen. Maybe Daniel would join his brother in the rampage, or he would scream at Harry for lying all these years to them.

Harry knew he might be exaggerating their reactions a bit, but he wanted to think about the worse possible situation before going into the conversation blindly. The twins were his children, so maybe they'd react like he did when he found out he was a wizard? Harry sighed deeply, he knew that was only wishful thinking. They had grown up with a single loving parent as well as loving friends while Harry had not. They wouldn't think of magic as a refuge, they'd think of it as a way of life denied to them because of their father. He only hoped they wouldn't hate him completely afterward.

But then, Rose didn't hate Hermione, and apparently Hermione had told her everything about magic that she could. Harry ran a hand through his hair, already planning on buying ice cream after work.

----

Harry tensed at the awkward silence, the only noise in the room coming from the clinking of spoons on bowls. The twins stared at their father, eating their ice cream quietly for once having noticed the serious look on their father's face. Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, umm, as you guys may know some things that you can't explain has happened before and…"

"What do you mean that unexplained stuff has been happening?" Daniel interrupted, setting his empty bowl aside.

Harry shook his head, "Never mind that then..." he murmured. Harry cleared his throat, "Okay, do you guys remember that day that you had a fight with Hermione and by the end of the day her hair had turned fiery red and bushier then usual?"

James laughed in remembrance, "Yeah, and you told us that she had a mishap in the bathroom with her hair dye and stuff?"

Harry nodded and grimaced, Hermione had been beyond angry for about an hour before seeing the humor in the situation. "Yeah, but in reality she didn't do that to her hair, you did."

James stood, "I didn't do anything to her hair!" James yelled, apparently thinking that his father was going to punish him for that incident.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not accusing you-"

"Sure does sound like it!" James interrupted.

Harry sighed, this conversation was already going downhill for him. "No, what I mean is that you didn't mean to change her hair."

James sat down and huffed, "How do you accidentally change someone's hair? It's impossible!"

"No, it's not," Harry said. "It's actually typical for someone your age to have magical bursts like that. You just didn't know it before."

Daniel looked puzzled while James mumbled about how his father was going crazy. "Do you feel okay? Should I get Aunt Hermione?" Daniel asked.

Harry groaned, "No, Daniel, I'm fine. I'm not crazy and Hermione will just tell you that I'm telling the truth!" Harry cursed Hermione in his mind before continuing. "What I mean is, that both of you carry a gene your mother and I have. It's a very special one that allows you to do strange and sometimes seemingly impossible things."

James laughed, obviously thinking his father was joking, "Dad, you've gone bonkers!"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, James is right, dad. I think Aunt Hermione should help you. Maybe work has-""I'm not bonkers and I don't need Hermione!" Harry said seriously. "What I mean is, magic. You both carry the gene for magic."

James laughed harder, "Y-you can't be serious! You actually think magic exists!"

Daniel pushed his brother softly, "James, you idiot, we can't laugh at him! What if he really needs help?"

Harry groaned again, "I'm right here."

They didn't even glance at him and continued their conversation, "You mean that we might have to get a new dad?"

Daniel sighed, "No, James, we can't get a new dad! We'll probably have to go to Aunt Hermione while dad goes to the jail or something!"

James stopped his laughter completely, "Dad has to go to jail?"

Daniel nodded, "Where else would they take him? He's mad now, and mad people go to jail!"

Harry tugged his hair in frustration, "Stop talking!" he shouted over their voices. Both boys turned to look at him. "First of all, mad people don't go to jail, they go to an insane asylum. Second of all, I'm not mad, magic exists." Harry pulled out his wand. "Wingardian Leviosa," he whispered, pointing the wand at a chair. The chair immediately began its dissent from the floor. Harry stopped the spell and watched the twins' reactions. Both were gaping at the chair.

"H-how did you do that?" James asked.

"Magic," Harry answered simply.

"I-I've g-gone mad, I-I'm seeing things!" Daniel said.

"Wait, magic is real?" James asked, his mind finally processing what was going on.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and both of you are wizards," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell us beforehand then?" James asked.

Harry dreaded this next part of the conversation. He cursed himself for not asking Hermione for help in explaining all this to the boys. "I…" he paused, he hadn't thought this part through yet. "Um, well, you see… After your mother passed, I decided that I couldn't stay as part of the wizarding world anymore-""Wizarding World? What do you mean, is there a world full of wizards or something, like another planet?" Daniel asked, still looking apprehensive about the entire situation.

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean world as in a different side of this world. You see the world has spells placed on it to keep it hidden from those they don't want to know about it. Like non-magical people, otherwise known as muggles in that world."

"But, why don't they want them to know about it?" James asked.

"Because, if muggles knew about magic they'd all want to do it. Not to mention those that aren't born with the gift may turn jealous and that jealous could cause a war if not handled." Harry explained, proud of himself for his wording. "Anyway, I was kinda in the spotlight there for doing something to help the world…"

"You? You don't even do anything though!" James declared.

"I don't now, but then I did much more. Remember how your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron used to tell you those fictional tales about school? Like the one of the Boy-Who-Lived named Alex?" Both children nodded and Harry continued. "The tales are true, except for the one your Uncle Ron told about the dragon entering the school. The Boy-Who-Lived was me and his friends Mayella and Luke are Hermione and Ron."

"Wait, you have got to be joking! You can't seriously expect us to believe all this tripe!" James yelled, getting up from his seat.

Harry sighed, "I'm not joking, this is real. The tales were true for all but the names! The spells, brooms, everything. That's why I couldn't stand to be in that world after Ginny passed away. I couldn't stand the thought of raising you both in a world obsessed with finding me and some people trying to kill me!"

James growled, "But then why didn't you tell us at least? Why didn't Hermione and Ron tell us? Surely there was no harm in words?"

"I didn't want you to even go into that world before Hermione convinced me that it was for the best. If I was to allow you to know, would the outcome have been any different? Sure, you would know what was going on, but that wouldn't have stopped you from telling anyone else or even wanting to see more magic and try it yourselves!""So what you're saying is that you don't trust us!" James shouted.

"No, I'm saying that I was looking out for your best interest!" Harry replied tightly.

"Our best interest was to know about our own life!" James snapped, leaving the room promptly after the sentence.

Harry groaned and waited for Daniel to say something. The boy just stared at him blankly before standing from the table and following his brother out of the room. _Well_, Harry _thought, at least they didn't break something. _A crash sounded from James's bedroom. _Thought too soon_, Harry added while resting his forehead on the tabletop.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: I know, it's short, but I promise you a longer chapter next time! I just wanted one chapter dedicated to the conversation before the story set off!**


End file.
